Gray Area
by WelshCanuck
Summary: What would happen if one of the Charmed One's decided to not fight for good anymore? What if she was offered a chance to do what she wanted..no rules no boundries? Would she take the chance... but what if one of her sister's was in danger? Then what?
1. Chapter 1

**The Grey Area**

**Feb 20/03**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimer: The Charmed characters do not belong to me. They are the creation of Constance Burge and Aaron spelling. I just borrow them for your enjoyment.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

How long had it even been? He was gone from her life and this time she knew it was forever. She felt as if someone had taken a dagger to her heart and twisted it. How much was she expected to take before she broke?

Lying on her bed, her mind drifted as she fell to sleep remembering the happier times they had together. The love they shared, only to have to taken from them, from her.

She felt the warmth of the sun coming through her window. When had she fallen to sleep? The last she recalled was thoughts of him, the one that had stolen her heart. And even now she can't remember when it had happened. But she knew one day she woke up and she thought of him. She went to bed and she thought of him. Everywhere she went, all she ever thought about was him. And she knew that he was the one for her.

--- ---- --- ----

Piper stood at the stove as she had most mornings in her adult life. She was thinking of the demon from the night before. How had this all started? It seemed to her, one day the three of them were living normal sister lives, and the next they were thrown into a world of magic and evil. They had nothing or no one to guide or help them other then an old book, where the pages miraculously turned on their own when they needed it.

Prue walked into the kitchen seeing her middle sister standing at the stove, "Morning Piper." She acknowledged as she grabbed her coffee cup and started straight for the fresh coffee.

"Morning Prue. Sleep well."

"Yes and no. I was till trying to work out what happened last night."

"Well maybe Phoebe and I can look in the BOS while you are at work." Piper suggested as she served up a helping of French Toast to her sister.

"Might be a good idea. I just don't get what happen that's all." She continued as she starred into her food.

--- ---- --- ---- ---

She paced back and forth. She could feel the tides shifting even now. She could feel the power that would soon be hers to control.

"My lady. It has begun."

"Yes. The time when those that are not certain can truly see what is happening. That what they thought was right is wrong and what they thought was wrong is right."

This time only happened once every two hundered years. The space between good and evil was thin. They all lived in it. The space between the two. Setting things by their own rules. Making them up as they went along. But at this time they would seek out those that were caught unconditionally on one side. But it was for them, her to let them truly see what was real.

"Find the good ones, the fighters of all evil. Out there is one or two that see that what they are doing is not real. They are being used for their powers. They must see past the opinions of the leaders and the rest of them." she spoke as she cast a glance out the window to the world.

"And how many evil ones this time my lady?"

"Harder to see the dark ones. But I see several. Several that are fighting their own battle inside. Tired of been lead to their destruction. Some see the end of their kind but they fight an inner battle of wills. Soon everyone will see the true colours."

He watched and heeded her words. He was found by her, what seemed like a lifetime ago. Maybe it was. But he still clung to her words, her gift. He was an agent of darkness once. Now he did as he pleased with his powers. Sometimes he would help an innocent. Sometimes he would help a demon. It didn't matter. He did it because he wanted to. Now all he did was help others. Some were easy to persuade, others not so easy. They even lost some along the way. Ones that could not see that in their world they had no rules. They would be distracted that split second in the heat of a battle and they would be vanquished or killed.

"I sense a great power in our future Ronim. We will have a great gift on our side."

"Great powers of good or evil?" He didn't really care, for once they were there and saw what they all had, the person was no longer good or evil. They just were.

"It is very powerful. Almost too powerful. But it is a great power of good. I have never felt anything this strong before." She looked at him with a new glee in her eyes. "With her powers we might be able to unlock the magic. To set us free forever. She will be the key to setting the world to its own mind, to let everyone see everything. To decide for themselves what to protect or not. What to kill or not." She smiled knowing that soon that power would be hers.

--- ---- --- ----

"Oh Coffee." Phoebe nearly sleep walked to the coffee machine as she picked up her mug. Going though the motions of adding sugar and milk as she brought the hot liquid to her lips. Savouring the first sip of the day. "Oh much better." She spoke out loud as she sat down next to Prue.

Prue watched as Phoebe made her motions through the kitchen as she had every morning. "Didn't sleep well Phoebs?" Being the oldest Prue had a keen sense of both her sisters emotions. And right then her youngest sister was screaming; lack of sleep.

"Yes and no. I woke up a few times but when I slept all I got was a nightmare."

Prue cast a glance towards Piper. Usually when their baby sister got a nightmare it was now more then that; she had the gift of foresight. With her powers her nightmares or any dream, usually meant that she was seeing the future.

"I don't know what it was Prue so don't look at me like that." Phoebe said as she rested her head on her arms that were on the kitchen table, "All I could see was an innocent that was left to die. And I just felt like someone who was meant to save her just stood there and then walked as away as she died." she explaiened without lifting her her head up from her arms.

Piper looked on as Phoebe explained her nightmare to her oldest sister. "Sounds like something we should look into Phoebe. Any ideas at all?" Piper asked as she sat besides her sister placing her arm around her baby sisters' shoulder.

"None. It was so weird though." She cast her eyes into her coffee cup.

Piper and Prue both shared a look. Their baby sister was leaving something out.

"Phoebe. What aren't you telling us?" Prue cast a curious look at her sister. But Phoebe knew it well. Tell now or else.

Phoebe looked from one sister to the next. She wasn't even really certain as to what she felt. Because that was what it was; a feeling. But she had to tell them or it would eat away at her.

"I'm not really sure. It's just that I had this feeling. A strong feeling that I was very close to this person."

"Close as in how close?" Piper asked fearing she would not like the answer.

Phoebe locked eyes with Piper, "Like it was me."


	2. Chapter 2

Prue dropped her mug on the kitchen table as Piper dropped the plate in her hand sending the crash throughout the silent Manor.

"What?" they both echoed off each other

"Its just what I felt. I didn't say it was me." Phoebe said in her defense as she saw the look on her sisters' faces.

"Phoebe your power is getting stronger every day. If you think it was you then chances are it probably was." Prue explained.

"Look guys even if it was, we've stopped my vision from coming true before. How is this any different?"

"Phoebe something doesn't fit right here. There is no way you would leave an innocent to just die." Piper said as she still tried to wrap her mind around what Phoebe was saying.

"Piper like I said. I didn't say it was me for sure. It just felt like me. I can't explain it." She placed her mug on the sink. "Look I gotta go. I'll see you two later." She opened the back door and walked outside.

Prue hadn't said anything else as she just watched her sister leave.

"What are we going to do Prue?" Piper asked as she bent to clean up the broken dish.

Piper looked up at Prue who was still starring at the door. "Prue!"

"Oh sorry. I was just thinking."

"Yeah got that." Piper tossed the broken pieces in the trash. "Any ideas?"

Prue looked at Piper, "None. We both know she would never leave an innocent to just die like that. Maybe her power is trying to tell us something else."

"Maybe. But lets check the book just to make sure." Piper added as she started for the stairs.

Prue didn't follow and Piper noticed almost right away. "Ok what's wrong here."

"I have to go to work."

"Prue. Our sister could be in some kind of trouble and you are going to work?"

"Look Piper we can't really do anything now. Not until we see her try something strange. She'll be home in a bit, you two try and figure something out. Call me if anything happens." She grabbed her camera bag and head out the door, leaving Piper to worry on her own.

--- ----

Phoebe wandered through the park she had played in as a small girl. She was still trying to sort everything out from her nightmare the night before. Every thing seemed fairly normal. Well, normal by hers and her sisters' standards anyway. Fighting demons had become a constant in their already hectic lives.

"Phoebe!"

She spun around at the sound of her name. But she cast her eyes back to where she had been looking before, as she sat on the swing. She didn't really want to talk to her sister at that moment.

"Hey sweetie. I saw you sitting here on my way to work. You wanna talk about it?" Prue asked as she sat in the swing next to PHobe

"No." Phoebe shifted her gaze to the sand at her feet as she gently pushed the swing back and forth with her feet.

Prue watched the motion and knew the actions. She always could read Phoebe like a book. Though she looked back and realized that always was a harsh word, in that she never knew that Phoebe had lied about Cole.

Prue got up and went in behind Phoebe and pulled back the swing back then letting her gently fall forward as her weight carried her through and then back again. Prue just pushed her lightly letting her sisters' weight carry her back to her.

Phoebe let her legs hang down as the swing slowed, "Prue what do you really think?"

Prue let her arms wrap around Phoebe as she stopped her sister from swinging. "I don't think it was you. There is no way you would stand by or walk away from an innocent. You like the whole save the world thing."

Phoebe sat quiet on the swing taking in what her sister was saying to her. "It just felt so real Prue. I can't explain it. And we both know I have a darker side."

"Phoebe." Prue started to protest but was interrupted by her sister

"Prue we both know it. Remember the Woogeyman? Not to even get into my past self. Face it, if any of the three of us was to walk away then it would be me."

Prue stopped the swing and went in front of her sister bending down she took her hands in hers, "Phoebe Halliwell. Stop that. You are good and you always will be. And if, and I say that strongly,**_ IF_** it was you then we both know that you must have been under the influence of evil because you would _**NEVER**_ do that willingly."

Phoebe listened to Prue and knew she was right. "I'm just scared Prue. What if" she started.

"_**No**_. You are not. And we will figure out what is going on." She reached over and pulled Phoebe into a hug.

Prue looked up as a drop of rain fell on her arm. Spring rain. Always just seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"Come on before we both get soaked." She stood up and pulled Phoebe from the swing.  
"You get going to work I'll be ok."

Prue cast a glance to her sister. She knew when Phoebe sometimes just needed to be alone and she didn't want to push her. It had only been just over two years since Phoebe had come back from NYC and over that time the two of them had managed to repair their relationship to what it should have always been.

"Ok. But hurry before you catch a cold. Piper will kill both of us if you do." Prue turned and started for her car as her mind still set on her baby sister and what she had seen, of more so; felt.

As Prue started her drive into the city her mind drifted to a day not that long ago. The day she had found out that her youngest sister had let her heart rule her mind and she let their greatest enemy go. By not vanquishing Belthazor when she had the chance Prue knew that Phoebe had put them all in danger despite her argument that he would never hurt them because of his love for her.

Every since that day both Piper and herself had been keeping a close eye out for any sign of the demon, as well as on their sister. They both knew how much she had loved him and deep inside they both wondered what she would do if he did come back into her life again.

--- ---- --- ----

He watched through what was their only window to the world. But he knew, as they all did that the opening would be created very soon. A time when they would go out and seek those that were following the wrong path. They also knew that the strength of the one coming would free that window forever. His lady would be free to wander forever as they all were. But now she was trapped in-between with only her servants able to enjoy the pleasures of their own freedom.

"It is time."

He looked up at her and could see the anticipation on her face. "Go to her now. For now is the time I can sense she is alone. But if you are interrupted, do not hurt her sisters. They have their own destiny to follow together without her."

He nodded and made his way from her chamber.

She knew that everything was going as it was meant to. She would be free and the entire world will know that there is a third choice other then good and evil.

--- ---- --- ----

Prue sat at her desk looking over the last pictures she had taken. Some she tossed aside and others she kept. But two of the pictures she couldn't decide. They were both perfect for what she needed them for. But each one showed a different side.

She placed them down and placed her head on her desk.

"Oh which one?"

--- ----

Phoebe walked up the Manor steps and placed her coat on the rack. A small puddle forming almost immediately from her wet coat..

"Phoebe?"

"Hi Piper."

Piper walked down the stairs with the BOS in her arms.

"God Phoebs your drenched." Piper placed the book down and went to her youngest sister. "Go up stairs and get dried off before you catch cold sweetie."

"Piper I'm fine." Phoebe made her way to the living room and flipped open the book. It still marveled her that all the generations of her family had written in the book. Each one paving the way for them.

"Fine. I'll get you a towel." Piper had to laugh at her sister internally. She was always the first one to turn down her sisters' help but in the end also the first one to get sick because of it. And she and Leo had a date that night. She did not want to be home with a sick sister.

"Here at least dry yourself off." She smiled at Phoebe as she tossed her the towel. "Humour me."

--- ---- --- ----

He looked at the scene before him. He had never pictured her that beautiful. All that beauty and great powers too. He acted quickly as he held out his hands. The piercing scream, causing her to reach over as she clutched her ears. He had to act quickly, as he knew that through their powers they were all connected in some way. And that this would effect all of them.

His mind reached out for her. **_Come with me. With me you can be free of the rules the lost loves._ **

Through the pain she looked up. Trying to see the person behind the voice.

"**_They will be fine. But we must leave now. You will see them soon." _**

She started for the door. Not even reaching for her coat she walked outside into the rain. She didn't even look back at the figure past out on the floor. It was as if she didn't even care.


	3. Chapter 3

She sat in her chair. She could feel her getting closer. Her power was more powerful then she originally thought. She had instructed him to take her to her new chambers and that she would wait there for them. And the second before the door opened she knew they were there.

She looked into her eyes. There was nothing there. No fear just seemingly nothing.

"Everything went well?"

"Yes my lady. Though her sister was there."

She looked at him, "Did you harm her?"

"No my lady. But she was effected by the screech, more so then the one that was not here. We knew they would be."

"But not at that distance. You could have killed her."

"She will recover my lady. In time." He added assuringly.

She watched as the woman before her sat on the edge of the bed. "Where?"

She moved beside her. "It's ok my dear. Everything will be explained. You see you are one but a few that are in the wrong light."

"Excuse me. I fight evil how is that wrong?"

"Nothing. But inside you don't want to fight evil. You want to live in a world free of rules. When you can decide who you want to save and who you wan to vanquish. Even in your heart you have been treated poorly. Everyone telling you who to love."

"But. What about my sisters?"

"You can still be with them. But you can choose. There are few of us that can. And you are one of them." She could see the confusion on her eyes.

She sat up and lifted her feet to the bed. "You have been fighting yourself lately on what is good and evil. Here there is no battle. You do what you wish. If you want to let that demon go, you do. Even the elders can not punish you for that. You are out of their realm so to speak."

"So what, I don't have to fight demons anymore?"

"No, not if you don't want to. We are what you might call in between good and evil. We do our own thing when we want to. We are no threat to either side and we fight for neither side."

She lay there listening to the words. She could be with him and no one could stop them. She wouldn't have to worry about which innocent to save when they could not keep up. But she liked being a witch. It had brought her and her sisters' closer then she ever thought was possible when they were younger. But now she had this choice.

"Rest now. I will explain more later." She stood up and watched as the witch before her moved her legs up to the bed. "Rest now my dear. Just rest." She cast her hand over her face and she watched as he soon succumbed to sleep.

He stood at the door just watching the rise and fall of her chest. Flip side of his power was it made the victim very sleepy. He knew she would sleep for some time. But he couldn't help but watch her sleep. Her beauty was over taking him.

"She is beautiful Romin."

"Yes she is my lady."

"But her heart belongs to another."

"I know. But maybe with her new life she can let him go."

"It is because of him that made her who she is now. It is that forbidden love that has confused her to this point. But over time maybe she will let him go and she will be free to love you. But until then do not push her."

---

She saw, as her sister fell much as she had. Her hands covering her ears trying to push out the sound that was invading her mind. But her sister fell further till she hit the ground losing consciousness. She tried to help her, but she was frozen. Then she saw him walking in the front door looking at her. She heard the voice in her mind but was still trying to block out the powerful screech in her mind.

She bolted up not seeing where she was. What happen? Was the first thing to enter her mind and then where was she? She knew was no longer at the Manor, but where, concerned her more now.

She took in a deep breath and got off the small bed. Starting for the door she found it locked. She pulled at the handle but it did not move.

"Great." She sat back on the bed defeated. Her mind drifted back to before she went to sleep. Was she really free of the rules? Was it even possible? To live as she wanted to as she wanted to. No rules to follow.

She looked up when she heard the door start to open.

"You are awake I see."

"Yes I am. Now explain to me why you have kidnapped me, and when the time comes my sisters and I will make your vanquish painless."

"I have not kidnapped you. You can leave on your own. Inside you, you knew that coming with me was the right thing to do or you would not have followed so easily. Leaving your sister behind."

She looked at him as she recalled the state her sister was in when she closed the door behind her, "I left her?"

"Yes you did. And that one act shows that you are truly one of us."

She felt herself fall on the cot. How could she just leave her sister like that?

"Come now. My lady would like to have you in for dinner." He stood at the door waiting for her to get up and follow him.

---

She watched as she walked in the room, everyone did. The banquet tables set around a square reminded her of the medieval days when they all gathered around to eat.

"You are somewhat of a celebrity around here. Don't let it bother you."

She looked around at the faces that were watching her. She saw demons that she had fought along side her sister. And she thought she recognized a few witches as well.

"Please sit here with me. It is not everyday that we have someone as famous as one of the Charmed Ones joining us."

"I haven't joined you."

She looked around the room and back to her, "You will my dear. Or you would not have gotten this far. What happen to your sister would have happened to you. You no longer have the urge to be a witch. You want to live a life of your own. Well here you can."

She thought of what she was saying. To live her life as she wanted to. No rules, no elders, no deciding who to save and who to kill. And her love life would also get back on track with no rules there. Maybe this wasn't so bad after all.

--- ---- --- ----

The voice came through a fog as she felt the hard surface under her,

"Prue? You ok?"

She felt the hand on her shoulder as she tried to fight of what had happened. Her mind had wanted to explode at the first sound. She lifted her head slowly and saw the caring face of her boss looking down at her.

"You ok?"

"I…I'm not sure. I think maybe I should go home.

"Probably a good idea especially if you are sick or coming down with something." He watched as she pushed her chair back and then getting up slowly with one hand going to her head.

"You ok?" he looked at her with concern as it looked like she was about to pass out.

"Yeah. I'll just go now. The pictures are on the desk. You pick which one you want." She started for the door grabbing her coat and camera bag on the way.

He watched as she walked out of the office. Hoping she was really ok.

Making her way down to her car she had a bad feeling that what she felt had something to do with her sisters. She started her car and pulled from the parking lot. As she reached over and dialed the Manor on her cell phone.

As the machine kicked in she got more worried then just the ringing phone.

"Piper. Phoebe. Pick up I know your home." She waited but nothing. "Ok look I'm on my way home. Just stay there because I have a bad feeling that something is wrong. Love you both." She closed her cell and tossed it back on the seat next to her camera bag. But her mind was only on her sisters. She knew they were both home. Why hadn't they picked up?

Screeching around the corner she was practically out of her car before it stopped when she pulled in the driveway. Taking the steps two by two she swung open the Manor door.

"Piper? Phoebs?" She looked around quickly as she started back towards the kitchen. Not seeing anyone there she back tracked to the stairs and headed for the attic. Getting the same empty result she started back down stairs when she notice the BOS missing.

She ran down the flight of stairs still calling for her sisters. "Damn it you guys, where are you?"

Making her way into the living room she at first missed the body lying on the floor but she soon caught sight of it.

"Oh my god." She ran to the spot her sister' lay. Checking for a pulse she finally got a weak one. "Oh god hang on sweetie, LEO!" she called out to the one person that could now heal her

She held the limp figure in her arms as she talked quietly to her. She didn't even notice the blue orbs that appeared beside her. He just bent down and held his hands over her body. But when nothing happened Prue started to panic.

"Leo?"

"I don't understand. It should work." He felt his own fear rising as she looked down at the person in Prues arms.

Leo stood up and then bent down and picked her up from her sisters arms, resting her gently in the couch.

Prue sat beside her as she brushed the hair from her face. She talked quietly hoping that she would wake.

She heard the voice through the fog in her mind. Everything hurt though especially in her head. It was if it was on fire. But she held on to the one sound she knew. The sound of her big sister. Fighting through it she pushed her eyes open.

"P..Pr..Prue?"

"Hey honey. I'm right here."

"Wh..What hap..happen?"

"I don't know. But what ever it was must have effected all of us."

She tried to sit up but the pain ripped through her mind as she fell back down clutching her head.

"I'm guessing what ever it was you got a main dose of it. I was out a few moments but nothing like you seem to be experiencing. Just rest for now."

She closed her eyes and recalled what had happened. She was with her sister. Where was she? Was she ok? Was she just in another room.

"Prue?" she looked up into the deep blue eyes of her sisters

"Ssshhh sweetie. I'm right here." Prue wanted to look away. She knew the question that was about to be asked and she didn't know the answer.

"Where's Piper?" was all Phoebe asked as she felt her world start to spin.


	4. Chapter 4

She felt the damp cloth on her forehead and reached up and pulled it down. "Augh! What hit me?" the posed the question out as she pushed herself up.

"Easy their Sis." Prue reached her arm around Phoebe and guided her up to a sitting position. "How you feeling?" she reached her hand to Phoebes forehead.

Phoebe leaned back against Prues shoulder, "Awfull. What happen?"

"I'm not really sure. What ever it was it seemed to hit both us on different levels. I was only out for a few minutes at the office but you were passed out on the floor when I got home. And soon blacked out again. You've been out now nearly a half hour."

Phoebe just turned her head slightly, "Wow." She rested her back down not wanting to say what was on her mind.

"Phoebe we will find her." Prue answered her sister before she could ask what was bothering her.

Leo walked in the living room carrying two cups of tea.

"Phoebe you're awake."

"Hi Leo." She looked up at their whitelighter, "One of those for me?" she eyed the tea in his hand.

"Well it was mine but you can have it."

"No it's ok. You use to much sugar." She pulled herself off of Prue and wrapped the blanket around her as she snuggled against the arm of the couch. "You'd think an angel would not need that much sugar in his tea." She smiled at him.

Prue looked from Phoebe and up to Leo "She as a point you know."

"Yeah. Haha." He was just about to sit down when he looked up slightly. "I have to go. I'll be back as soon as I can." He disappeared into a pool of golden and blue lights as he orbed out.

Prue cast her eyes on Phoebe who was sitting at theother end of the couch with her eyes closed. "You ok honey?"

"Yeah just trying to fight off the pounding in the head. I mean can't demons use something that doesn't leave that ringing sound?"

"I guess not. I'll get you a Tylenol. I'll be right back." Prue went into the kitchen and came back to her sister, "Here. You remember anything at all Phoebs?"

"Nothing. We were sitting here looking at the BOS. Piper went to get me a towel to dry off with. And then the next thing I know I'm on the floor clutching my head trying to block out the screeching sound inside. Then waking up and seeing you."

Prue looked at the boo,k though not sure what she would be looking for, she started to turn the pages. But as she did they started on their own. "Whoa. You know I hate it when I does that." Phoebe sat up taking notice of the book that had been past down through their ancestors.

Prue moved over on the couch and they both waited for the book to stop moving. Though as it slowed they both noticed the appearance of Leo returning, "We have a problem."

Prue looked at Leo and Phoebe looked at the book.

"I'd say." Was all Phoebe said, to echo Leo as she scanned down the page.

Prue looked down at the page the book stopped on "Yekcoh?"

"They are a being of people that live not good or evil." Leo put in as Phoebe read the passage.

"But it says here that most of them are either good or evil that gave up on what they believe in."

"Ever few hundred years the leader of the beings comes to surface in search of those that no longer want to follow the rules that are set out to them by their leaders. It is those that she takes under her wings. They live by no codes or rules, they save when they want and kill when they want. Or even who they want."

"So what you think they took Piper?" Prue looked at him in disbelief.

Leo didn't say anything as he felt each sister starring at him.

"She would have gone with them willingly. The screeching that you both heard will subdue anyone that is not feeling the feelings that they do. For Piper to have not been here she would have gone with them on her own. They do not take. It is up to the individual to go with them."

Prue took in Leo's words but she couldn't grasp that her sister went with these beings.

"It makes sense." Phoebe whispered. She felt Prues eyes glare into her as she spoke, "She has never been one to accept our heritage. Remember Aunt Gail? She wanted to give up then. But she kept going for us. And I won't even touch the elders not letting her and Leo being together. It makes perfect sense."

"No. Piper would never do that Phoebe. She may not be 100 percent in this but she knows the difference between good and evil. She would not just pick and choose the ones to save or not." Prue wanted to yelled at Phoebe for even thinking such a thought about Piper.

"Look Prue I'm just reading what is here and what Leo told us. Explain where she is then?" Phoebe yelled back.

"Whoa. What is all the racket in here?"

"Piper? We thought you.." Prue looked at her sister as she walked into the Manor

"Thought I what? Ditched the two of you. No matter how I feel about being a witch Prue I would never let you two go. We need each other in this witch gig."

Leo looked over at Piper with some skepticism. He knew what he heard and he watched her with caution.

Phoebe felt Piper wrap her arms around her, "You ok?"

"Yeah I'm good." Phoebe answered as she held onto her sister. Nothing seemed different maybe they were all wrong. That was until her world turned black and white.

Prue and Piper both knew the signs of a premonition from their sister and waited till she came out of it.

Phoebe thrust her eyes open and saw the look of concern on her sisters' faces. But all she did was run for the front door grabbing her coat on the way out.

Prue looked over at Piper as they both broke out after her.

Pulling the Jeep down the alley Piper turned off the ignition, "Is this the spot Phoebe?"

Phoebe got out of the Jeep and looked around making her way further back into the alley. "Yeah."

Prue watched both her sisters as Phoebe walked further back and Piper slowly walked along the edge of the buildings.

Phoebe spun around when the back door to a store opened up and young man walked out.

She took in a breath, as she was thankful it was not a demon. But as the words crossed through her mind he appeared from seemingly nowhere.

"Time to die punk." He throw out a bolt of electricity toward the unsuspecting human. Only to have Phoebe react quickly and push him out of the way first.

Prue flung out her arm and tossed him against the far wall.

"Piper freeze him!" she yelled out as she started down the alley towards Phoebe and the young man. But when she didn't see Piper with her she turned around to see her still standing at the entrance of the alley.

The demon saw her hesitate and went in for the kill. Hitting his mark the second time in the chest before he turned and smiled at Phoebe and the approaching Prue.

"Guess you lost this one witches." And with that he was gone as fast as he had appeared.

Prue reached down and grabbed Phoebes hand and pulled her to her feet. But as she turned down the alley she watched as Piper walked back towards the Jeep.

She looked over at Prue but said nothing, as she saw Prue gazing down the alley in disbelief herself.

The ride home was done in silence neither Prue nor Phoebe wanting to get into anything with Piper as she drove. But they both knew something was going on for her to just walk away like that.

Once the door to the Manor was closed Prue couldn't keep it in any longer. "What the hell happened out there Piper?"

"What?"

"What? Do not stand there and what me. Phoebe was down and I told you to freeze him but you froze instead. And then you just walked away. Since when did you walk away from a fight?"

"Since I can Prue. I'm sick of their rules. Telling me what I can and can not do. Telling me to risk my life whenever a demon attacks an innocent. Where is their gratitude?"

"Piper it is who we are what we do." She shot back.

Piper held her sister gaze for a second. "Not anymore." She answered calmly as she turned and walked from the Manor.

Phoebe stepped up to Prue and rested her head on her shoulder as she watched Piper walk from the Manor. She wanted to go after her but she felt Prues hand on her arm.

"Its to late now."

They both turned and looked at Leo's solemn face.

"What?" Prue looked at their whitelighter and friend.

"It's too late. She sacrificed an innocent. She's lost now." He answered as he watched her Jeep pull down the driveway and down Prescott St.. He knew there was no getting her back now. She had crossed the line.


	5. Chapter 5

Prue couldn't get the image of Piper walking away out of her mind. Sleep had long over come the youngest Halliwell but the oldest still sat on the couch wondering what was going on. Leo had said it was to late, that she crossed over. But Prue refused to believe that Piper was lost. There had to be away to get her back from whatever she thought she was doing.

"I know what I'm doing Prue." Piper said as she moved and sat in the chair across from her oldest sister. Even when they were kids growing up they both seemed to have a sixth sense about the other.

"Piper."

"Don't look so shocked Prue. Unless you've packed my bags and I no longer live here."

"No, I just thought you took off. That's all."

Piper stood up and looked at the rain coming down outside. The wind blowing in all directions. "Another nasty storm."

"Yeah they say the system won't be leaving here for another few more days." Prue answered not even sure where she should start or if she should say anything. Leo had tried to explain it to her and Phoebe earlier but she wasn't 100 certain she got it right.

"How's Phoebe?" Piper asked thought still not turning to look at her sister.

"She's ok. Still a little out of sorts from whatever hit us but I think she'll be ok."

"And her cold?"

"Cold?" Prue looked at Piper and was slightly confused at her comment.

"We both know Prue, when she is out in the rain for even a few minutes she always comes down with something."

Prue didn't say anything. Her mind was so focused on Piper she forgot what the rain did to her youngest sister this time of year. Knocked her down when she got soaked. And she knew in the rain that day, her sister was about to get sick.

"She'll be ok." Prue answered, "She went to bed early with Grams hot lemon drink."

"Oh. That's good. That always works for her." Piper said as she continued to watch the rainfall.

An uneasy silence fell between them. Before they both spoke together.

"Piper what…" Prue started

"Prue it's not…" Piper stared, "Go ahead."

"No. You." Prue replied.

"I think you have more to say then I do." Piper looked at her sister for the first time since she walked back in the Manor.

Prue then didn't know what to say, "Piper I just don't get it. I thought after that incident with Aunt Gail you were ok about the witch thing."

"I was for a while. But deep inside I didn't want to deal with it. This gives me my time to be me. I can say 'you know I don't want to jump when you say to'. The elders have run my life in the past two and a half years, more so then Grams did the whole time she was alive raising us."

"Piper I understand a part of that. But you can't just let it go. What about Phoebe and I? What are supposed to do without the power of three? I mean sure you are still here but. What if one day you are like no, I don't want to deal with this today? Its not the elders that we will hurt it will be us."

"Prue I can't keep living my life like this. I almost lost Leo because of their stupid rules. And what about Phoebe and Cole."

"Don't even bring him into it." Prue shot back not seeing what her baby sisters' love in a demon had to do with any of this.

"Why not? He is just as much a part of this as I am. He doesn't want to be evil. But he can't be good, especially in your eyes. So where does that put him?" Piper held her sisters' gaze. "It puts him in the same spot I am. In-between,"

Prue held Pipers gaze.

"Look Prue I'm not evil, I am still the same Piper you grew up with. Put a Band-Aid on the scarped knee. But I'm living in a place where I no longer have to jump to their word. Save this innocent. No you can't go on that date we need you on the other side of town because there is a demon attack. You can't help that band set up because there is a demon after your sister. I'm tired of putting my life on hold for them Prue. Is that such a bad thing?"

Prue looked up at Piper. She knew how she felt. When Andy died she felt the same. She didn't want to put her life on hold for anyone any more. She wanted to live it. "No. Its not."

Piper turned and met her big sisters eyes, "Then what is the problem?"

"Piper you nearly got Phoebe killed and we lost an innocent."

"She was fine." Piper shot back. Not wanting to even think what would have happened if Phoebe had been hit too.

"Piper she was lying on the ground next to an innocent that got incinerated. How is that ok? What if he saw his chance to kill a Charmed One?"

"Look Prue I never came home for a lecture. I'm tired. I just wanted you to try and understand how I see things."

Prue sighed. She wanted to be mad at Piper. But inside she envied her. She had the guts to do what she wanted to do a few years ago. To just say no to the elders and let them all live their own lives. "Piper I'm gonna need time and so is Phoebe."

"I know. Can we talk about his in the morning?"

"Sure honey. And I'll try and run defense for you with Phoebe. But I can't make any guarantees she won't get around me." Prue stood up and placed her hand on Pipers arms before retreating upstairs to her room. Though not before checking in on her youngest sister.

--- ---- --- ----

Prue sat at her usual place at the kitchen table, reading the paper and nursing her third cup of coffee. She wasn't sure how this morning would go with Piper and Phoebe but she was preparing herself for the worst.

But when she heard yelling upstairs and something break she dropped the paper and ran upstairs.

"Just get away from me! Get out of my site."

"Phoebe."

"Don't Phoebe me. I could have been killed because all of a sudden you decide that you don't wanna fight for good anymore! You might as well be evil Piper, because if you are not helping us then you are helping them. And after everything I went through with Cole you can not come in here and say. 'Sorry Phoebe I'm not gonna let the elders run my life any more.'" Phoebe went to grab another book from her table, but as she went to throw it, it went flying the other way from her hand.

"Prue! What the hell!?" Phoebe went to grab another book but was soon facing Prue.

"Hear her out Phoebe." She said trying to calm her baby sister down.

Phoebe stepped back shocked that Prue was taking Pipers side. "I can't believe you are standing here defending her actions."

"I'm not. But we had a good talk last night and I think you should just hear her out."

Piper watched as Phoebe looked at her over Prues shoulder. She felt a slight pang as she saw her older sister, playing mediator between her and Phoebe. She wasn't used to being on that side. She was always the one in the middle.

Piper watched as Phoebe sat back down on her bed as she started to explain everything to her. How what was the screeching power that rendered her unconscious didn't effect her as it had the two of them. How now she could use her powers, as she felt fit. "In some ways Cole would have fit right in."

"Leave him out of this." Phoebe glared still trying to take everything in.

"Phoebe he would have. He fell in love with a witch. He couldn't go back to his demonic ways and yet he didn't fit in here."

"Ok so what about us? What happens to the power of three?" Phoebe asked sarcastically. "What do Prue and I do the next time we come across some demon that we need all three of us to take out and you decide. Nope."

"I would never let anything happen to you two Phoebe you have to believe that."

"Rights ok then so that's cool. But what about the innocents Piper? You can't just let them go. You think the Elders will go for this after everything you and Leo have gone through to get this far? No way in hell they will let you two get married now."

"It's because of them this happen Phoebe. I tried playing by their rules. I did everything they said. But you know what? All they ever did for any of us was demand our lives. I'm sick of it. I wanted to end this witch gig along time ago. After Aunt Gail remember? But I said no. Unless you two wanted out I would stay. But they kept demanding more and more of my life. I had to drop everything for them." Piper stood up and paced back and forth. "I can't do this any more Phoebe I'm sorry. And for me right now. This is the only way for me to get out. I'm sorry if I let you down. But I can't deal with them running my life any more." She walked towards the door. "Maybe one day you will understand. But until then I would hope that you would respect my wishes." She stepped from the door and made her way silently down the hall.

They both sat there on the bed and listened to her footfalls down each stair.

"Prue." Phoebe looked at her big sister for a sign of hope.

"I know honey. But maybe we should just give her some space." Prue looked over at Phoebe's tired eyes. "You ok?"

"Yeah I'm just tired."

Prue lifted her hand to Phoebes forehead, "And with a slight fever. Come on back under the covers. Piper was right. You going out in that weather and you get sick."

Phoebe started to tuck her feet back under the covers when she saw the familiar blue glow of the arrival of Leo. "Hey Leo.

"Hi. We have a problem." He looked at both sisters and sensed that maybe he had come at a bad time.

"Piper was just here. What's going on?" Prue looked at him as she twisted on the edge of Phoebes bed to look at him better.

"We have a demon that is killing innocent people at random all over the city."

"Well who is it? Does anyone know?" Phoebe asked him as she pulled back the covers and started up stairs to the attic.

Prue and Leo chased after her as Leo tried to explain the demon, "They aren't really sure but they think you three will have to vanquish him."

Phoebe and Prue both stopped and looked up at him.

"The power of two will have to be enough this time Leo." Prue said as Phoebe flipped through the book.

Leo watched as Phoebe flicked through the pages as she looked for the demon that Leo had told them about. He had done what he had to do.

"She's downstairs Leo. Why don't you go talk to her." Prue suggested as she stepped a bit closer to Phoebe.

"Yeah. Um.. Maybe I will." He half walked out and half tripped out of the attic leaving the two sisters to do what they did best.

--- ---- --- ----

"Hey Piper."

"Hey Leo. So I guess you've heard the news."

"Yeah. It travels pretty fast up there especially when one of the Charmed Ones decides to join the Yeckoh." He sat down beside her. "You know I know how you feel. There were times when they said we couldn't be together that I just wanted to tell them forget it. Clip my wings and I can be with her." he looked over at Piper, "But I couldn't do it. Being a whitelighter is as much a part of me as being a Charmed One is to you."

"I can't keep putting my life on hold for them Leo. And they knew that. That was how they found me."

"But Piper you can't stop fighting evil. If you do that then they win. The elders and the underworld. With the elders I remember early on that they all said you three weren't ready. And by doing this you are proving them right. And we both know how evil wins. No more power of three. And who do you think the first two victims of that realization will be?"

"I would never let them be hurt Leo. You know that."

"I do. But one day Piper, they might fight a demon they think that they can handle. And they will need you there."

--- ---- --- ----

"Phoebe what have you found?"

"Nothing." She slammed the book down.

Prue went to reach for thr BOS when suddenly the cover popped open and the pages started flipping fast before starting to slow down.

They both leaned forward to read the passage before them.

"Um Prue."

"I saw that Phoebe."

"Looking for me ladies?"

--- ---- --- ----

Piper looked got up and looked at the steady rain falling outside.

"Leo I just don't know anymore. For the first time in almost three years I feel free."

The loud crash and the scream coming from the attic interrupted them both.

Piper looked at Leo before running up the stairs two by two. This was a time when she led her own way not the elders telling her. But what her heart was telling her, scared her. The pain from her sisters' scream scared her more then she had ever been scared before.

--- ---- --- ----


	6. Chapter 6

Prue pushed Phoebe out of the way as the energy bolt sailed right for the two of them. Though she also flung her arm forward sending the demon slamming against the wall. He stood back up as if nothing had even hit him.

"Phoebe go get Piper."

"Like that will help." She shot back sarcastically.

"GO NOW!" Prue ordered.

Phoebe started for the door but felt herself being pulled back into the room. "Prue?" she cast a glance over her shoulder at her sister, who used her powers again to fend off the demon, but this time it had no effect.

"Phoebe."

"Prue help me!" She cried out still trying to break his invisible grip on her.

Prue saw the astheme in his hand and tried her powers again. And once again he barely moved. "Let her go."

"Or what? You can't defeat me without the power of three and from what I've heard that no longer exists." His laughed echoing through the halls.

She felt the pain sear through her body as she screamed out for her sister. Though it was not the one that was there; it was the other one. The one that had let them go.

---

Piper barged through the attic ready to blow up the first thing that was out of place. But what she did see was her sister lying on the floor with the astheme sticking out of her gut. The blood oozing out all over the place.

She looked up and met the eyes of the demon

"Oh look it's the traitor."

"Screw you." She flicked her hands out sending him into molecules as she ran to her sisters' side.

"Leo! Get your ass up here." She looked at her other sister who was holding on to the one down.

"What happen?" Piper asked though she knew it was partially her fault.

"What happen? You want me to tell you what happen?" she felt her anger rising. "You left us alone. And she was there for me. I was there for her. Where the hell where you?"

"I came as..." Piper felt a wave of guilt rush across her body.

"As soon as you heard us screaming for you to help us."

Leo ran through the door and saw the three of them in the middle of the floor and he knew one was hurt bad.

"Leo heal her." Piper ordered through her tears. She felt the guilt inside her now. She had almost got her sister killed because she wasn't there for them. She watched as the glow from Leo's hands washed over her sisters' body.

She gasped for a breath and felt her body being wrapped in the warm arms of her sister. She knew who it was and pulled her arms back around her.

"I'm ok."

"I thought he killed you."

Prue pulled back and held Phoebes face in her hands, "I'm ok sweetie. Really." She felt Phoebe rest her head on her shoulder, as she just hung on to her love.

"Prue I'm sorry. What happen?" Piper asked almost innocently.

"He had Phoebe in some invisible vice grip. And then the astheme appeared. I thought he was going to kill her, but the next thing I knew, I was looking down at it was sticking out of me."

Piper looked at Phoebe to Prue. She wanted to say she was sorry. But she didn't know how they would take it, especially Phoebe.

"Look you guys I'm sorry. Really I am. Look maybe I should just go away from a bit. Until we all get used to this."

"You know Piper that's a great idea." Phoebe shot back. "If you wanna be some Rouge witch then fine. But don't do it around me." She yelled at her sister. The emotions swirling inside her scared and confused her at the same time. As she stood up and ran from the attic.

The two older Halliwells sat in the middle of the floor.

"Just give her some time Piper."

"Prue I'm sorry."

"I know. But maybe you should just step back for a bit. Look, why don't you and Leo go away for the weekend or something.

"I can't."

Prue looked over at him

"I'm no longer her whitelighter." Leo said softly.

They both looked at him.

"I'm sorry Piper. But I'm the whitelighter for the Charmed Ones. As long as you travel down the road you are then I can't help you."

Piper stepped back. "Ok. Look Prue I'll call you in a few days." She reached over and gave her sister one last hug before leaving the attic. As she walked past Phoebes room she could hear her baby sisters cries. Placing her hand gently on the floor, "I'm sorry baby." Was all she said as she continued down the steps and out of the Manor

Leo pulled Prue to her feet. "She'll be back." Was all he said as Prue stepped a small step forwards,

"Yeah. But then what?" she asked as she then made her way down the stairs to Phoebe

Prue hesitated outside the closed the door. She could hear the muffled sobs behind the wood. Taking in a deep breath she closed her hand around the handle. She spotted Leo out of the corner of her eyes but made no motion to see him physically.

"Phoebs? Sweetie?" Prue moved to the bed and could see her sister, with her face buried into her pillow. "Honey. Please talk to me."

Prue knew how much Phoebe was hurting. She felt the same pain. But some how she knew with Phoebe it was different. Her and Piper had always had a special bond. Sure they did in their own unique way and more so since she came back from NYC. But Piper and Phoebe had ALWAYS had something special. And Prue knew that right then, Phoebe thought she was losing that bond.

Prue lay on the bed behind Phoebe and wrapped her arms around her pulling her close. It wasn't long before Phoebe turned over and buried her tear-streaked face into her big sisters chest.

"I can't lose her Prue." She finally cried out.

"We won't honey. We won't let her go. No matter how much she thinks it's right we will not let her go."

"I thought I lost you up there."

"Hey you can't get rid of me that easily." Prue replied as she held her baby sister tight. Even after everything, Phoebe clung to her, and Prue could feel the heat radiating off her body. "Get some rest sweetie. And I'll be right back with some medicine for you."

"No. Don't go." Phoebe tightened her grip.

"Ok. But as soon as you wake up I'm giving you Grams medicine." Prue said as she ran her hand over Phoebes head easing her sister back to sleep.

Prue held on to Phoebe as she felt her sister relax in her arms and soon drift off to sleep. She had eased herself carefully off the bed and made her way to the bathroom only to return with the medicine she would need later. Pulling Phoebe back close to her she just held her sister until she was ready to wake up. "We'll get her back Phoebes. I promise you." She placed a soft kiss on the side of Phoebes head as she felt herself drifting off to sleep as well.

--- ---- --- ----

Piper walked through the door and instantly felt the eye on her.

"Piper. Where have you been?"

"You know I really don't think that concerns you."

"Ah but it does."

"Ok you wanna know. I was home and because of this," she waved her arms in the air, "I nearly lost my sister."

"Piper you were not to return there yet."

She grabbed him by his collar, "You know what? I don't give a shit what you think." She let him go and continued her path.

---

She stepped beside him, "She is fighting it."

"It is because she returned home."

"Yes. Her sisters and her still hold a strong bond."

"What shall we do my lady?"

"Do not let her out of your site. The next time she tries to leave follow."

"And if she tries to see her sisters?"

Silence filled the air.

"Stop her." she ended the conversation as she turned and walked away

He watched as his lady left the darkened room. He lived among them now. Those caught between good and evil. Those who no longer wished to fight for what seemed like someone else's cause.

He followed Piper through the darkened tunnels as she made her way through the twists and turns. He didn't know where she was going but he knew he would keep his eye on her. No matter what he felt about the Source and his ways he was still a demon at heart, and he would take stopping her at his own face value.


	7. Chapter 7

Prue woke up feeling the emptiness in her arms. She knew that her and Phoebe had fallen to sleep in Phoebes bed, but where was she now? Tossing back the covers she started for downstairs before she stopped herself. She cast a glance down the stairs and then back towards the set behind her. She thought a brief moment before starting back the way she came and walked up the stairs to the attic.

Opening the door to the one room she knew she would find her baby sister she was more then surprised to find it empty. Turning around confused she started back downstairs. Seeing the living room also empty she made her way to the kitchen. When she saw it empty as well she felt her heart tighten. Where was she? Did she go looking for Piper?

"Phoebe?" she called out as she opened the door to the basement. Somehow though she knew she was not down there.

She looked around towards the back yard and again came up empty. She gripped the counter trying to calm herself and at the same time think of where she might be. She suddenly let go of the counter and started back up the stairs.

Walking quickly to the door before her she quietly eased it opened. Closing her eyes in relief she watched as Phoebe lay sleeping, curled up under the quilt with Pipers teddy bear. She made her way softly to the bed and sat down beside her sister.

Prue drew circles on Phoebes back as she slept soundly. But soon she twisted over and looked up at her. "Morning sunshine." Prue said as she pushed the hair from Phoebes face.

"Morning." Phoebe held her sisters gaze bur said nothing more.

"You scared me honey." Prue finally broke the silence still holding Phoebes gaze.

"I'm sorry."

Prue wanted to scold her, but she knew that she herself they all needed to work things out for themselves. "It's ok. Just don't make a habit out of it." She finally said.

Phoebe moved closer to Prue and rested her head on her lap. "Prue I was thinking."

"Uh-oh."

"No. Nothing bad. Or not. I don't know. But if Piper is there as a good witch because she just wants to decide her own destiny what about the demons?"

Prue ran her hand gently over Phoebes head. Twisting her hair, she had brought up the one thing that Prue could not let go."You mean what if there is a demon there that decides to take her out?"

"Yeah. I mean she said she is still Piper the Charmed One. What if she meets demon the evil one?"

Prue couldn't answer her. "I don't know honey. But I suggest we get all the information we need on these guys before we do anything.

--- ---- --- ----

He watched her for what seemed like days. She didn't even go back to the Manor or her sisters. He felt something inside him he had not felt in years. The urge to just kill. "You are beyond that Ronim."

He spun around to face his lady as he then quickly bowed down to her.

"I can feel the torment inside you. We are all beyond that." She rested her hand on his head. Closing her eyes she could feel and see his thoughts. "I knew her powers were great but not that great. She is a Charmed one."

"She could be dangerous in the future my lady. The elders will not just let one of their precious Charmed Ones stay with us." He explained. "Or maybe she can bring us all the Charmed Ones. Her sisters must also have conflict in them."

He looked at her and could see her eyes drift off to another time and place. Maybe the future he could never tell.

She opened her eyes. "No. I do not see that happening my friend. But Piper is nearly here. Stay with her until the ceremony tomorrow night."

He looked on as his one leader that he was every truly true to left the darkened passage. He was torn now though, in what he should do. In all his two hundred years as a Yekcoh he had never felt the urge to return to his old ways. To let his black heart control his action.

--- ---- --- ----

Phoebe flipped through the book again as she sat on Pipers bed. She needed to be close to her sister, even though inside she was still furious with her.

"Any luck Phoebs?" Prue set the tray on the side of the bed and moved up closer to her sister. Since Prue knew Phoebe was coming down with something she had made her stay in bed most of the day. Bringing her up Grams hot lemon drink when needed.

"Well just more to the usual that it will take three of us to defeat this demon."

"Well then what happen last night? Are you saying it ain't vanquished?"

"Could be." Phoebe scanned down the next passage she had been reading.

Prue cast a glance at her younger sister and then to the page she was reading. "Phoebe?"

"Did you know that these Yekcoh people still maintain their true inner nature."

"Well that's what Piper said. She was still our Piper she just wouldn't fight if she didn't want too."

"Yeah but did you see this?" Phoebe held her finger on one sentence that she looked up and watched Prues face as she read it. And she knew that the pale face was the same as her own had been when she read it as well.

--- ---- --- ----

Piper walked into the chamber as she had many times since she had arrived. She was still confused about what was really going on. But she liked the fact that she had her own freedom.

She started out the door and to her vehicle when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She spun around instantly on the defensive until she saw who it was.

"Ronim. Are you crazy? I could have killed you?"

"I knew I was safe."

"Oh really." She got her keys from her pocket.

"I have friends all around us Piper." He held his arms out in the air and spun slightly though not moving.

Piper looked around nervous for the first time since she had left the Manor.

He stepped to her and placed his arm over her shoulder. "You see Piper we are all good or evil inside us. You are the epitome of good and I am the epitome of evil. We both know what the other stands for and what they are capable of doing."

Piper squirmed from out of his arm, "I have a few things to take care of and the last time I checked I could still lead my own life." She opened the door to her jeep only to have it slammed shut again. But she looked to the person who had closed it and only so the menacing grin on his face.

"We can kill or be killed as we choose Piper. But that does not mean we can not still kill those with us that play for the other side." he took a step closer to her, "The opportunity to kill a Charmed One is one that no demon, no matter who they follow, should never give up."

Piper held up her hands to freeze him, but before she could even start to feel her magic through her, someone grabbed her wrists holding her in place.

Ronim stepped close to her, his breath touching her face. She tried to pull away from him but the grip from behind her was to tight. "I'm thinking now that I have you. Your sisters will come running. Why kill one when you can kill all three?"

She could hear the laughter coming from everywhere as she felt the sudden impact to the back of her head and then nothing.


	8. Chapter 8

Prue paced the room back and forth having nearly giving up trying to reach Piper on her cell. She had tried the club and no one there had talked to her in two days. All she could do now was worry. That is until Phoebe got a premonition. She watched as her youngest sister moved around the room, picking up anything of Pipers that she felt would give her a vision.

"Oh this is sooo not working." Phoebe complained as she tossed Pipers favorite leather jacket on the bed.

"Phoebes you need to relax more."

"Prue if was any more relaxed I'd be a wet noodle." She shot bac,k as she reached for a picture of the three of them taking a long time ago. None of them wanted it done but Grams had insisted. The moment her hand touched the frame her world flipped into a black and white movie.

Prue recalled the day the picture Phoebe was reaching for was taking and the arguments that were waged during it. But she moved quickly next to her sister when she saw Phoebe get pulled into a premonition. She waited for any reaction that Phoebe had when she came out of her vision. She had been known to be fine, but she had also been known to nearly pass out from the details and the power of the vision.

--- ---- --- ----

"Well now what Ronim?"

"Now we wait for her sisters."

"She hasn't see them in near two days."

"They will come looking or her. The youngest will get a premonition and they will come."

"What if they don't?"

"Would you stop worrying. They will come." He turned away from them and back to his prized possession. Seeing her lying there on the floor made him excited. Excited at the possibilities that would come when he killed the Charmed Ones.

"It will never happen Ronim. My sister will vanquish you before you even get a chance to raise a finger." Piper ran her hand over the back of her head where she had been hit, and slowly pushed herself up leaning against the wall as she sat there starring up at him.

"Is that what you think Piper? You betrayed them. You left them to fight demons without the power of three. Not to mention that little incident in the alley that nearly cost Phoebe her life."

"They will still vanquish you."

"No see, that is where you are wrong. See in case you forgot. Oh no. You didn't read it did you. It takes all three of you to vanquish me. Not just you and your little boomboom power."

Piper couldn't hide the shocked look on her face as he suddenly changed shape and size. "You?"

"Yes me. I am what they call a Cinnas. You tried to blow me up the other day, but all you managed to do was graze me. But I will kill you the second your sisters walk through that door. Or better, maybe I'll kill one of them. More poetic I think don't you?" he laughed as he saw the anger flare in her eyes. "See the Elders wanted the three of you to take care of me. That was where Leo went. To once again have you all do their bidding."

Piper put the pieces together. They had done it again hadn't they? Brought a demon into their lives to once again send it into chaos.

"We'll see now witch. When your sisters come for you I will soon be the leader of the under world. For anyone strong enough to kill the Charmed Ones would easily defeat the Source."

He left her to wonder what she had done. He knew that he would easily defeat them, now that she no longer wanted to use her magic.

--- ---- --- ----

Prue led Phoebe to sit on Piper's bed, as she came out of her vision. She couldn't remember the last time Phoebe had a vision that strong, that it nearly knocked her down, as this one nearly did. In fact it did, only Prue was there to catch her. "That bad?"

"No." Phoebe hesitated as she tried to gather her strength.

"Tel me what you saw Phoebe." Prue brushed her sisters' hair off her face. Even now she could still feel the heat from whatever Phoebe was fighting coming off of her.

"I saw Piper. She looked really tired and it looked like she had been beaten." Phoebe looked up at Prue looking for an answer.

"I thought she was with friends?"

"Apparently the demon of the Yekcoh still have the usual agenda." Phoebe answered.

"Like the book said, and as usual, that demon want's to kill us." Prue finished as she thought of what Piper was going through on her own. "Did you see anything that might tell us where she is Phoebs?"

"It looked like at the old caves down near the beach that Grams ..." she stopped herself when she realized what she ewas saying.

"What caves?' Prue looked at Phoebe and then stopped. "I thought Grams told you not to EVER go near those."

"She did, but you know what I was like, I was curious."

"Phoebe?" Prue scolded

"What? Look it was a long time ago and nothing happened, I'm still here. Now lets just go get Piper and sort this all out later ok?"

Prue watched as Phoebe got up and headed for her own room and it wasn't that much longer that they were driving down the road and pulling up along the beach near the old caves.

Phoebe held the flashlight out and shone it in the caves. "Here we go. Now stay close, there a few tight spots at the beginning and then a few tunnels that branch off. But the sounds in here are NOT your friend. Just stay close to me. I don't want to lose you too." Phoebe added that last bit as she looked at her sister. Her hidden message not lost on the oldest.

--- ---- --- ----

Piper felt the sting of the back of his hand slamming across her face. She had lost track of how many times he had beaten her. He had even laid out a whip on the table but he was yet to use it.

"My sisters are going to kick you ass when they get here." She spat back at him defiantly.

"Oh would that be the same two sisters that just walked into my little home here? The same two that are about to be captured by my friends? Don't be so surprised Piper. I told you I was expecting them. And now the first one through that entranceway; will die." He smiled at her as she cast her eyes on the entrance.

--- ---- --- ----

Phoebe spun around at the sound from behind her. She had been in the caves enough to know when someone or something was VERY close to her.

"Prue take my hand." Phoebe whispered as she reached back and grasped her sisters hand tight.

"What?"

"I don't know, but I have a feeling we are not alone." She whispered at her sister, as she made her way down the next passage quickly and then hid inside a small alcove.

"Ssshhh." Phoebe cast her eyes towards the tunnel they had come from

"Do you know where you are going?" Prue asked quietly as she too looked back down the passage.

"Yes. There is a large opening just up here. I'm certain that is where Piper is."

"How certain?"

"Very. But I also know we have company following or looking for us. So we need a plan." Phoebe looked now to her sister. she got them this far she was hoping Prue would come up witrh an idea. but the one that her sister mapped out to her was not what she was hoping for. "Prue that is crazy."

"No its not. Look you said yourself you know these caves better then anyone. So we use that to our advantage."

"But LETTING you get caught? That's crazy."

"It gives you time to move around and find Piper. Now get going."

Phoebe hesitated before locking eyes with Prue. "Just stay on this tunne, you should come right to the opening. I won't be far behind you." She reached over and embraced Prue in a warm hug. "Love you."

"You to honey."

--- ---- --- ----

The air was pushed from her lungs so hard Piper didn't know if it would ever come back.

"Come on witch. You can do better then that. What would they do if they knew we were looking for them?"

"Go to hell." She spat out between breaths, only to feel the fist slam into her again.

--- ---- --- ----

She moved quickly through the tunnels. Taking a hidden passage she had found not that long ago. She had to beat Prue to the opening that much she knew. But she wasn't counting on tripping several times as the flu was starting to truly take hold of her body. She was getting weak but she pushed herself on when she saw it. The light of the torches she knew she was seeking out.

--- ---- --- ----

Prue walked steady though she knew she was being followed. She had to give Phoebe more time to get in place, before she did anything. But when she saw the lights from the torches ahead she knew she had no choice but to keep going.

--- ---- --- ----

He stepped closer to his friend and whispered in his ear.

"Well it seems I don't need your help after all Piper." He turned to face the opening waiting for her arrival.

She hesitated a moment before she stepped into the glowing light. "Let her go."

"Don't think so witch and you are the first to die." His energy ball sailed across the cavern making its mark.

Piper watched in horror as her sister went down hard to the rocky floor. All she could do was scream as the shackles cut into her wrists as she pulled at them trying to get to her fallen sister.


	9. Chapter 9

She watched from the distance and watched her sister fall. She just hoped everything had gone according to their plan.

Her heart went out to Piper as she cried out and pulled at the chains holding her. But she held her place knowing of the plan they had now set in motion.

He had followed her through the tunnels and knew where she was going. He would not touch her until she was at the mouth of the cavern. Why take the chance that he too would get hit when Ronim used his power on her?

He stopped, as she had, and the slowly approached her as she stopped all together.

"Ah Piper you see. Your sister did come for you. And as I told you the first one through the door would die."

"In your dreams slug breath."

He spun around in time to feel the foot connect with his jaw. But what he saw next startled him even more as the one on the ground disappeared.

"What?"

"What? Never heard of witch power." Phoebe slammed her foot into his stomach staggering him back as Prue walked around the corner, using her power she threw him against the wall like a rag doll.

"Prue Look OUT!" Piper yelled as the demon behind her sisters reached out for her. But with Pipers warning she was able to dodge his grasp and caught the flash of her younger sister slamming her foot into the side of him pushing him far enough back to give her room to use her powers on him as well.

Prue ran up to Piper, and again using her power, was able to release the shackles that held her. Placing an arm around her waist she helped Piper walk next to Phoebe who was standing poised ready for another shot at the demons before her.

"Any ideas?" Prue looked at Piper."

"Sorry."

"We could try the power of three. As long as we do it together we should take care of him." Phoebe explained as she took Prue and Pipers hands in hers and they recited the one spell they had used more times then they could remember. The one that had saved their asses more then they wanted to remember. The first spell they ever sued to vanquish evil.

He stood up to face them reaching for her once again. No he had them they would not defeat them.

"Piper this is what they want. You to again do their bidding. You can not fight it Piper it is in you." The flames around him reached the top of the cavern stretching them out along the top reaching the walls and then disappearing to nothing.

They each stood in their spot looking at the scorch marks along the cavern ceiling and tops of the walls. How close had they actually come to being defeated that one time?

"Let's get outta here." Prue wrapped an arm around each sister as the three of them started through the tunnels with Phoebes help.

The drive home was in silence as each sister was lost in her own thoughts on what had happened. As they pulled in the driveway Prue looked back to find Phoebe fast asleep.

"I got her. Why don't you go inside and see if Leo can heal your wrists?" Prue suggested as she got out and gently woke Phoebe, enough to get her to go inside and up the stairs to her room

--- ----

Later that night Piper made her way down the hall and saw Prue in with Phoebe. "Hey guys." She sat quietly on the side of the bed. "I'm really sorry about what happen, but I'm still not really sure I can do this. With the Yeckoh I was free to live my own life. The innocent a few days back, and Phoebe almost getting hit. When Prue called at me and by the time I reacted the damage was done. It wasn't as if I just turned around. I would never do that. It has always been in me to help those in trouble, it was how Grams raised us. But I can't keep dropping my life because they want me to. Us too."

Phoebe lay on her bed listening to Piper. Inside she knew how her sister felt. It was because she was a witch that she couldn't be with Cole. She had to let him out of her life. Prue had lost the one man she was meant to be with in Andy, because they were witches. Piper was right. They had given up so much. How could she sit there and argue with it? But inside she also knew that that decision could cost Prue and her their lives.

"I think we all just need some more time to think on this Piper." Prue reached out and took her hand with hers.

Piper placed her hand on Phoebes forehead. "Get some rest honey. Before you get any sicker." She reached down and placed kiss on the top of her sisters' head before walking out of the room.

Prue watched her leave and then turned her attention back to Phoebe. "You ok honey?"

"Starting to feel like I got hit by a truck."

"Well at least it's not the freight train. Maybe we can derail it before it hits you." Prue pulled the blankets around her sister and placed the extra quilt on her covers before kissing her good night and leaving the room

She wasn't even sure what time it was, as she quietly moved through the darkened hallway. She eased the first door and watched her oldest sister sleep. "I'm sorry Prue." She placed a soft kiss on Prues head before sleeking out the door and across the hall. She sat on the chair beside Phoebes bed a few more minutes as she ran her hand over her hair. "I love you Phoebe, but I can't do this anymore. I need my space." Kissing Phoebe much as she had Prue she got up quietly and made her way down the stairs and out the door.

--- ---- --- ----

Prue sat at the table starring at the note in her hand. She had read it four times now and was still wondering how she was going to explain this to Phoebe. At least with her baby sister sick she would sleep at lot longer giving her the extra time she needed to think about it. That was what she thought anyway until she heard running upstairs and the slamming of the bathroom door.

Dropping the note on the table she quickly made her way up the stairs to where she knew Phoebe was. Getting there in time to find her leaning against the bathtub.

Prue sat down beside her and pulled her close as, Phoebe rested her head on Prues shoulder. "You ok now?"

"No. But better then I was."

"Ok. Let's get you back to bed then." Prue stood up and helped Phoebe to her feet and back to bed. Getting her tucked in she just sat on the side of the bed running small circles on her sisters back to get her to go back to sleep.

"She left didn't she?" Phoebe asked quietly, trying to fight off the weariness that was threatening to consume her.

Prue didn't say anything as she looked down on Phoebe. How was it she knew? "Premonition?"

"Intuition." She said looking up at Prue.

"I see." Prue said as she looked down at Phoebe, "Yeah she did. She left a note down stairs."

Phoebe didn't say anything as she closed her eyes trying to fight off what she knew was coming. "We have to get her back Prue." she turned her head to meet Prues eyes to her own, "It was her."

Prue looked at Phoebe not really understanding what she was saying, "What are you talking about sweetie?"

"In my premonition, before this all started. I thought it was me walking away as a demon killed that innocent. But it only felt like me because it was so close. But it wasn't me, it was Piper. She will let an innocent die if we don't find her Prue."

Prue ran her hand over Phoebes head and listened to her words. Her only thought now was, would they find her in time?


	10. The End

Consider this my St Paddys day gift to you all... even though I posted a St Paddy's day fic hehe.. Cheers

* * *

Piper leaned against the tree watching as the kids played in the park. She recalled many days with Prue and Phoebe in the park when they were younger. Phoebe pushing everything to the limit as best she could. Swinging the swing to high, sliding down the really big slide, running through the trees. Then she recalled her and Prue chasing after her. There were the times that Prue and her would come out and just sit on the swings and talk until all hours. Getting in way past their curfew and having Grams freak out on them. She knew now though why Penny had acted that way. They were destined for the greater good. And with their powers bound they were easy targets for demons and warlocks. 

She wasn't even sure now what she needed to do. Her heart told her one thing, her mind told her another. But the one thing she had ever learned over the years was to follow your heart. But this time she wasn't sure if it was right.

He watched her from the distance. He knew what she was thinking. He made his way softly and sat down beside her. Neither one saying a word. Until he spoke breaking the silence. "You know what you have to do."

"I know. But it's hard. I enjoy both. How can I decide?"

"No one can answer that for you Piper. You need to answer that on your own. But I think when the right times comes, you will know." He leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on her check before standing up and disappearing in a bask of golden orbs.

Piper stayed where she was. She knew what Leo was telling her in his and their own cryptic message. But she still didn't know. They had taken everything from her. Leo to her, was everything. But then there was her own mother; she had died fighting evil taking her from her three girls.

"It's a hard decision once you start to really think about it isn't it Piper?"

Piper looked up and saw her robes hanging off her softly.

She watched as she sat down next to her. "Sorry about Ronim. He was a good person at one point."

"Yeah well we all still have our other lives that we live. His was demonic and no matter how hard I try to break away from it, I am a Charmed One. Even though I want something simpler."

"Everyone gets what they desire Piper. It is just how and when you get it. You are here now, away from Prue and Phoebe. What is you want?"

She thought for a minute before even letting her thoughts voice out. "I want to be free of the demands of the elders. The demands of a life I never asked for."

She placed he hand on Pipers shoulder. "Then you know what you need to do."

--- ---- --- ----

Leo orbed into the Manor and cast his eyes quickly around. He has news for them and needed to tell them fast. "Prue!"

"Leo."

Leo spun around not expecting his call to be answered so fast. "Hey. I need your help."

"Yours as in me, or the power of three?"

"The power of what ever you have. I know Piper is fighting something right now. But I have another charge that is in over her head. I need the Charmed Ones to help her."

"Ok, Piper is not here and Phoebe is dead with the flu."

"I need at least two of you Prue." Leo pleaded.

Prue could see the despair in his face and quickly made the decision. She may not be 100 percent but at least she was still on the side of good and willing to fight the good fight. "We will be down in less then ten minutes." Prue shot back, as she ran up the stairs to Phoebes room.

"Phoebe you sure you're ok "

"I don't have a choice Prue. Lets just get this over with so I can go back to bed." Phoebe leaned her head against Prues shoulder as they made their way down to the car and to the place that Leo had specified for them.

Prue looked over at Phoebe. Her pale features against the car window did not pass her by. The faster they could deal with this the faster they could get Phoebe home to bed where she belonged.

"Were here Phoebs. Come on and let's get this over with." Prue acknowledged as she got from the car and made her way towards the alley. She could feel Phoebes presence near her as she looked around.

"Where is he or her Prue?" Phoebe asked her own alert on full. she was looking for Leo's charge as well as anything or anyone else thta may be there

Prue looked around though seeing nothing.

"Need some help?"

They both turned quickly to the sound of the voice. Though coming face to face with the demon they were looking for.

Prue stepped protectively yet instinctively in front of Phoebe.

"Always the one to protect weren't you Prue. But can you protect two at once?" He held his hand to his left revealing to them the sister they thought they had lost.

"Piper?" Prue stepped forward to her sister.

"Ahah, not yet Prudence. She needs to decide what her heart and mind think. Which way to turn. But I'm not going to let her get that far."

Phoebe saw the innocent coming around the corner, the one they were meant to protect.

"Prue."

"I see Phoebs." Prue responded as she held the demon's gaze.

He turned to Piper. "This isn't really what you want is it? To continually fight demons and Warlocks." He played on what he knew her fears and wants were.

Prue and Phoebe stood protectively around the alley but they were weary of Piper. Her action could be the death of all of them.

Piper looked at Prue as she stood before the innocent. "I'm sorry Prue. I just can't anymore." She locked eyes with her sister before turning and starting back the other way. But as their Grams said to them years ago, everything happens for a reason and in that one instant Piper understood everything.

He cast an eye between the oldest and the middle child. "Your choice Piper. But I will get what I came for." He suddenly tossed his arm out sending an energy burst at the innocent stepping into the alley. But what Piper saw she was not expecting. As she watched her younger sister leap forward and toss herself into the flying energy ball.

Piper hesitated for that split second as the demon used his powers but when she saw the ball heading towards her sister she felt her insides churn as she reached inside herself and froze the ball seconds before it struck Phoebe.

--- ---- --- ----

The fire crackled in the fireplace, as the three sisters sat curled up against the other, yet not to close to the youngest.

"I can't even express how sorry I am to you two." Piper broke the silence

"Don't worry about it Piper. We all go through those times." Prue said as she gave Pipers hand a gentle squeeze. letting her know in her own way she too had gone down that road.

"But you two never actually did it."

"No, but we wanted to." Phoebe cast her eyes over to her sister.

Piper looked up at Phoebe on the couch and saw an undying love in her eyes. No matter what happened, her sisters would love her. But for now she was willing to take her roll in life as all the Warren witches had before her.

--- ---- --- ----

She lay on the bed, later the next morning, beside her sleeping sister. She ran her hand over the top of her head, "I almost cost you your life. And for that I am sorry. I love you and will always be there for you. No more rouge, I want away from them." Piper ran her hand over Phoebes head as she bent down and kissed her softly on the cheek. Her sisters had been the breaking point for her. A demon had come for one of them and she had thought she didn't need to fight them, one of her sisters was in danger, leaving her no choice. A choice she knew that she would have to make time and time again.

"It was in your heart the whole time Piper. You were never meant to be one of us." the voice came from teh dark

"But I felt it."

"You felt the confusion which can be mistaken as the need and want of one of us. But you have your own destiny to follow. The Charmed Ones are meant for great things and as much as I want and need your power you are meant for that. Take care of yourself and your sisters until we meet again." with that she was gone.

Phoebe looked up at her sister and studied her face. "I love you Piper."

Piper looked back down on her sister, "Love you too honey. Now get some rest."

Piper watched for what seemed like hours as Phoebe slept. All it took was an energy ball heading for her sister as Piper realized that who she was and it wasn't buried that deep inside, but on the surface. Protect thy sister no matter what. The sacrifice of a sister was all she needed to realize where she belonged. Home with her sisters until next time.

Prue leaned against the doorway watching the both of them. She smiled to herself as Piper pulled her arms around Phoebe. They were all whole again till the next time that a demon or other being tried to separate them. But even against differences, the power of sisters would forever over power the power of evil.

Phoebe snuggled against Piper as she felt her sister wrap her arms around her. A love that no demon or evil would ever break.

* * *

Thank you to everyone who reviewed my story. Not sure what I'll post next.. but keep an eye out you never know what will appear...

Di


End file.
